Erythropoietin (EPO) is a cytokine produced by the kidney and liver which acts on hematopoietic stem cells to stimulate the production of red blood cells. The protein exists in two forms: one is a 165 amino acid peptide, and the other is a 166 amino acid peptide. The 166 amino acid peptide has the same sequence as the 165 amino acid with an additional arginine in the most C-terminal position. The mature 165 amino acid peptide is a 34 kD glycoprotein comprising three N-glycosylation sites (Asn-24, Asn-38, and Asn-83), and 1 O-glycosylation site (Ser-126). Some variants are “hyperglycosylated” comprising 5 N-linked glycosylation sites.
Erythropoietin synthesis is induced by conditions that effectively create tissue hypoxia, such as lowering of the arterial O2 tension or increasing the oxygen affinity of the blood. Under usual conditions of homeostasis, hematocrit and the concentration of hemoglobin in blood are maintained constant with erythropoiesis counterbalancing the permanent destruction of aged red blood cells by macrophages in bone marrow, spleen and liver. Quantitatively, about 1% of the red cell mass, which is about 2-3×1011 red blood cells, is renewed each day. However, in situations that effectively generate tissue hypoxia, such as blood loss or location to high altitudes, the induction of EPO may stimulate erythropoiesis 10-fold or more over normal levels.
Because EPO stimulates red blood cell production it is an effective therapy for many diseases and conditions associated with reduced hematocrit. Initial trials of replacement therapy with recombinant human EPO to restore the hematocrit in patients with end-stage renal failure were first reported about 20 years ago (see e.g., Winearls, C. G.; et al. (1986) Lancet, 2, 1175-1178, and Eschbach, J. W.; et al. (1987) N. Engl. J. Med., 316, 73-78). This work provided an impetus for further studies into the pathophysiology and pharmacology of EPO (see e.g., Jelkmann, W. and Gross, A. (1989) ERYTHROPOIETIN; Springer, Berlin Heidelberg New York).
Since those early studies, recombinant human EPO has been used successfully to treat numerous pathological conditions. For example, the pharmacological application of recombinant human EPO to surgical patients can lower the severity and duration of postoperative anemia. The administration of recombinant human EPO has also proven to be effective therapy for patients suffering from several non-renal diseases, such as chronic inflammation, malignancy and AIDS, wherein a relative lack of endogenous EPO contributes to the development of anemia (see e.g., Means, R. T. and Krantz, S. B. (1992) Blood, 80, 1639-1647, and Jelkmann, W. (1998) J. Interf. Cytokine Res., 18, 555-559). Furthermore, it has been reported that EPO is tissue protective in ischemic, traumatic, toxic and inflammatory injuries (see e.g., Brines M., et al. (2004) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 101, 14907-14912 and Brines, M. L., et al. (2000). Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 97, 10526-10531).
The usefulness and effectiveness of EPO for the treatment of anemias and other conditions arising from such a wide variety of causes makes recombinant human EPO perhaps the best selling drug in the world. Indeed, estimated sales amount to more than 5 billion US dollars per year.
Recombinant human EPO, produced in Chinese Hamster Ovary (CHO) cell line, is used extensively as a therapeutic. Since mammals all produce glycans of similar structure, Chinese Hamster Ovary (CHO), Baby Hamster Kidney (BHK), and Human Embryonic Kidney-293 (HEK-293) are the preferred host cells for production of glycoprotein therapeutics. As is known in the art, proper glycosylation is a critically important factor influencing the in vivo the half life and immunogenicity of therapeutic peptides. Poorly glycosylated proteins are recognized by the liver as being “old” and thus, are more quickly eliminated from the body than are properly glycosylated proteins.
Another phenomena that hampers the use of therapeutic peptides is the relatively short in vivo half life exhibited by these peptides. Overall, the problem of short in vivo half life means that therapeutic glycopeptides must be administered frequently in high dosages, which ultimately translate to higher health care costs than might be necessary if a more efficient method for making longer lasting, more effective glycoprotein therapeutics was available.
One solution to the problem of providing cost effective glycopeptide therapeutics is increasing the in vivo half life of the peptide. For example, glycopeptide therapeutics with improved pharmacokinetic properties are produced by attaching synthetic polymers to the peptide backbone. An exemplary polymer that has been conjugated to peptides is poly(ethylene glycol) (“PEG”). The use of PEG to derivatize peptide therapeutics has been demonstrated to reduce the immunogenicity of the peptides. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,337 (Davis et al.) discloses non-immunogenic polypeptides such as enzymes and peptide hormones coupled to polyethylene glycol (PEG) or polypropylene glycol. In addition to reduced immunogenicity, the clearance time in circulation is prolonged due to the increased size of the PEG-conjugate of the polypeptides in question.
The principal mode of attachment of PEG, and its derivatives, to peptides is a non-specific covalent bonding through a peptide amino acid residue (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,538 U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,689, U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,147, U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,635, and PCT WO 87/00056). Another mode of attaching PEG to peptides is through the non-specific oxidation of glycosyl residues on a glycopeptide (see e.g., WO 94/05332), which is followed by the reductive amination of the resulting carbonyl moiety with an amino-PEG species.
In these non-specific methods, poly(ethylene glycol) is added in a random, non-specific manner to reactive residues on a peptide backbone. Random attachment of PEG molecules has drawbacks, including a lack of homogeneity of the final product, and the possibility for reduction in the biological or enzymatic activity of the peptide. Therefore, for the production of therapeutic peptides, a derivitization strategy that results in the formation of a specifically labeled, readily characterizable, essentially homogeneous PEGylated peptide is superior. As set forth herein, such methods have been developed.
Specifically labeled, homogeneous peptide therapeutics can be produced in vitro through the action of enzymes. Unlike the typical non-specific methods for attaching a synthetic polymer or other label to a peptide, enzyme-based syntheses have the advantages of regioselectivity and stereoselectivity. Two principal classes of enzymes for use in the synthesis of labeled peptides are glycosyltransferases (e.g., sialyltransferases, oligosaccharyltransferases, N-acetylglucosaminyltransferases), and glycosidases. These enzymes can be used for the specific attachment of sugars which can be subsequently modified to comprise a therapeutic moiety. Alternatively, glycosyltransferases and modified glycosidases can be used to directly transfer modified sugars to a peptide backbone (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,399,336, and U.S. Patent Application Publications 20030040037, 20040132640, 20040137557, 20040126838, and 20040142856, each of which are incorporated by reference herein). Methods combining both chemical and enzymatic synthetic elements are also known (see e.g., Yamamoto et al. Carbohydr. Res. 305: 415-422 (1998) and U.S. Patent Application Publication 20040137557 which is incorporated herein by reference).
As discussed above, erythropoietin (EPO) is an extremely valuable therapeutic peptide. Although commercially available forms of EPO are in use today, these peptides are less than maximally effective due factors including microheterogeneity of the glycoprotein product which increases production costs, poor pharmacokinetics of the resulting isolated glycoprotein product, or a combination of the two. Thus, there remains a need in the art for long lasting EPO peptides with improved effectiveness and better pharmacokinetics. Furthermore, to be effective for the largest number of individuals, it must be possible to produce, on an industrial scale, an EPO peptide with improved therapeutic pharmacokinetics that has a predictable, essentially homogeneous, structure which can be readily reproduced over, and over again.
Fortunately, EPO peptides with improved therapeutic effectiveness and methods for making them have now been discovered. The present invention provides EPO peptides with improved pharmacokinetics. The invention also provides industrially practical and cost effective methods for the production of modified EPO peptides. The EPO peptides of the invention comprise modifying groups such as PEG moieties, therapeutic moieties, biomolecules and the like. The present invention therefore fulfills the need for EPO peptides with improved the therapeutic effectiveness and improved pharmacokinetics for the treatment of conditions and diseases wherein EPO provides effective therapy.